tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Artema'am and Adelass
Artemis and Adelaide wind up in the crosshairs of a celebrity who wants the public to abide to other celebrities after her philanthropic activities are ignored and mocked. The girls' recklessness lead to Juile getting hospitalized. Plot Cold Open A news report, detailing what happened in Artema'am and Adelass plays. Artemis and Adelaide catch this and revel in their success, only to be harshly told to quiet down by Dakota. Episode The Dallows discuss their plans for the weekend at breakfast. The girls are disappointed to learn that Dakota has plans, and that with her gone the girls are unable to do anything on their own. To the teens' shock, Julie's the only one who also has plans. Adelaide curtly refuses to take Julie where she needs to go and she and Artemis retreat to their rooms. Both recover their magic idol and decide to reactivate their powers for the weekend. Unknown to them, Julie sees what they're doing. Artemis regains her super strength and agility, and Adelaide gets her psychic powers back, along with telekinesis. Both run into a billboard, promoting a campaign for "celebrities know best", headed by actress Barbra Sutherland. Artemis is the only one of the two to know about her movie career, pointing out how it fell apart due to typecasting and conflicts with directors. Adelaide knows about her philanthropic activities and how they backfired due to the vein nature of each of them. Their attention is cut short when they overhear a bank robbery. Artemis falls and lands on the crook and Adelaide recovers the money. Before she could return it, Artemis claims that they should leave to avoid drawing attention, especially due to a lack of cover. Adelaide places the money by the bank and both flee, unaware that they have been watched. The two go to Linda, and are surprised to learn that she and Hugh know they're superheroes. Both agree to keep it between them and agree to make them costumes. Yorba and Nixon arrive and learn the truth as well. Each then discuss the celebrities know best campaign, hating it due to already being against moral authority. Yorba reveals that Amber had been invited to a launch party for the campaign and Adelaide and Artemis decide to investigate it. At the party, Barbra is aghast to learn that the guests only came for free food and access to an otherwise exclusive club. Before she could make an announcement, an explosion occurs within the building, causing a fire. She attempts to lead everyone to the roof but they refuse, knowing they would get killed either on the way or on top. All exits get barred by rubble. The fire gets big enough to the point Artemis and Adelaide see it and they go to help. Upon returning, Adelaide gets a phone call from the hospital; around the time of the fire, Julie had been beaten up while out. Trivia * During Artemis and Adelaide's first patrol, a node is made to the early Superman comics, namely those that portray Superman as able to jump high distances and also referring to how his ability to fly was wrought through misconception. * Julie's pajama top contains a logo for Mobile Suit Gundam. *Love Dump by Static-X can be heard during the night club scene. Static-X provided the opening theme song for The Halloween Kids.